Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an air bag cushion device for protecting a pedestrian and, more particularly, to an air bag cushion device for protecting a pedestrian, which is capable of reducing the likelihood and/or severity of injury to a pedestrian by stably spreading an air bag.
Discussion of the Background
In general, an engine compartment is arranged at the front of a vehicle and includes an engine and a radiator arranged therein, and a hood for opening/closing the engine compartment is arranged at the top of the engine compartment. The rear side of the hood is coupled to the vehicle body by a hinge, and the hood is opened and closed while the front side thereof is moved upward and downward.
When a vehicle collides with a pedestrian, the pedestrian may fall onto the hood of the vehicle. In this case, the pedestrian may bump his/her head against a windshield glass or front pillar, thereby having a secondary injury. Recently, a variety of devices have been developed to reduce the likelihood/severity of a secondary injury to a pedestrian. The devices spread an air bag cushion between a vehicle and a pedestrian when the vehicle collides with the pedestrian, and thus, may prevent a secondary injury to the pedestrian, which may occur when the pedestrian bumps his/her head or the like against the vehicle. However, the devices have a problem in that the air bag may not be properly spread.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-0062221, published on Jun. 15, 2007 and entitled “Bumper Air Bag Structure”, discloses an example of such related art devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.